


History Catches Up

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Birthing, Child Death, Childbirth, Death, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, birth scene, contractions, delivery, labor, pushing, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Synopsis: Enhanced Reader is captured by HYDRA and forcefully impregnated. Bucky, Steve, Thor, and Bruce help her deliver her child, & the aftermath.





	History Catches Up

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the Marvel characters.

> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Ahhhhhhhhhh guaaaaahhhhhh” You moaned in pain, your contraction tightening your belly and slowly opening your vagina. You’d been in labor for only 2 hours, but you were 9 cm dilated, and close to pushing. Bucky was by your bedside, letting you squeezed his metal hand in one hand, and rubbing your back with his other. It was technically Bucky (or more appropriately, the Winter Soldiers) baby that filled you with pain.

Hydra had kidnapped you a few weeks ago, tied you to a table with your naked legs spread open, and pumped Bucky’s cum into you. The also injected you with some kind of serum that accelerated the pregnancy, your body went through 9 months of pregnancy in only a few days. If Hydra couldn’t create more supersoldier’s, it would breed them. Bruce couldn’t stop the acceleration, but it hadn’t done anything damage to you (other than hurting like hell). You had met Bucky years ago when he was in hiding, and you shared a connection – both being out of your time, with blood on your hands that you never asked for. You quickly fell in love, and after he’d been recruited by Steve, moved into the Avengers facility. They had searched for you and broken into the Hydra base, but it was empty, save for you. Bucky cried silent tears as he unstrapped you and carried you back to the Quinjet’s, ever since then he’d barely left your side. You weren’t sure if Hydra would come for your/Bucky’s child, but you were both determined to keep the baby safe. And now you were feeling the urge to bear down and start pushing.

“No, no, not yet doll.” Bucky said gently.

“Not until Dr. Bruce says it’s okay. Just breathe in and out with me.”

He took in a deep breath, and exhaled through his mouth. You struggled, but finally mimicked him as the contraction died down. You were in agony, you couldn’t have any epidural b/c your body would just burn through it in minutes. Only Hydra’s drugs had taken.

“Bucky, I have to– have to push,” you gasped.

Steve went to get Bruce, and came back with him, and Thor as well. Thor was dressed in casual clothing, simple jeans and a black henly, his new short hair was something you were still getting used to.

“Why is Thor here?” Bucky asked.

“You do realize I’m not that kind of Doctor, right?” Bruce responded.

“And…he is?” Bucky was baffled.

“Aye, I’ve witnessed and delivered several babes over the centuries. People don’t realize I’m not only the God of Thunder.”

You looked at Bucky, and then to Thor,

“Whatever guys, I just want this kid outta me. Just help me get it out,” you said in between pants.

Another contraction rose, and you moaned long and loudly. Bucky squeezed your hand, a look of pain on his face. After the pain passed, Thor gently removed you underwear, you were naked, save for a loose sleeveless shirt. Your face was drenched in sweat, and you knew you looked a mess, but you didn’t care. Bucky still thought you were the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. Thor snapped on a pair of sterile gloves and gently guided his fingers into you, to check your cervix. You grumbled in pain, but knew you had to take it. Bruce brought the handheld ultrasound over, squeezed clear goo on your belly, and checked the baby’s position.

“You’re 10 cm dilated y/n,” said Thor.

A second later Bruce chimed in “And 100% effaced,” you can start pushing whenever you’d like.

"Thank God!” you said, forcefully.

Steve chuckled quietly, and Bruce helped your legs into the stirrups as Thor broke down the end of the bed. Steve rolled a portable light over, and aimed it’s light toward your exposed womanhood. Trying to be a gentleman, he looked away as quickly as he could after putting it in place.

“Arrghhhhhhhhh,” you moaned loudly. You didn’t care, you squeezed your eyes shut and bore down. You felt the baby shift a bit towards your birth canal, it felt painful, yet relieving.

"Ok y/n,” Thor said, “I want you to take nice deep breaths, and push when your contractions start rising,” Thor adjusted himself on the seat under him, ready to start the process.

Bruce and Steve stood off to the side of the room, preparing the baby’s blankets and rolling cart. They were ready to help if things went downhill.

“You hear that, Doll?” Bucky said, closely to your head, “It’s almost over, just have to work to get him out.”

He comforted you as best he could, slowly pushing you hair behind your ears. He knew you were terrified. His gentle presence calmed you, unfortunately it didn’t take the pain away.

“I feel – I - another one –” you bore down, gritting your teeth, grunting softly.

“That’s it, Y/n, just like that,” Thor coached.

You exhaled sharply, and struggled to catch your breath. Another contraction rose, right on top of the last one, and you pushed down again, tears leaking from your eyes. You were open and exposed, but all you could focus on was pushing the warm baby out of you. You could feel it moving towards your opening, a little at a time, every time you pushed. It was pleasure mixed with pain, unlike anything you’d ever felt before. Steve came over to the other side of the bed, and took your hand in his. You squeezed both hands that held yours, grasping for dear life. You pushed again, feeling the strain in your bottom, and kept pushing for several minutes, your legs shaking slightly.

"Come on y/n push! ” Bucky said “Push…..push….come on….,” you gasped in exhaustion.

Bucky and Steve knew there was no way you could help you through this, they were unused to feeling helpless. “Keep pushing….keep going……….push-push-push,” Bucky encouraged. You could feel it moving towards your opening, and the head began to bulge slightly. You exhaled, and felt it retreat back in.

"No….no….” you said softly, you were determined to get the head out.

"Easy…..easy…” Thor coached, “Strong, slow pushes now.”

"Heh” you exhaled. You didn’t give a shit about tearing, your body would heal itself minutes after the birth. Still, you pushed forcefully, yet gently.

“Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrraaaahhhhhhhhh” you moaned, holding your breath and bearing down hard. You gave little pushes after your initial one finished, feeling the baby creep toward your opening, receding again after you exhaled. “GOD DAMNIT!!!” you cried.

Thor chuckled softly, “It’s perfectly normal. Sometimes babies don’t want to come out,”

“THIS FUCKING KID….AAARHHHHHHHH!” you pushed….pushed….pushed….pushed…but couldn’t get the head out. You kept going, using all of your strength to get the baby to crown.

Bucky took a look over you leg, “Oh my God,” he said in awe.

He smiled with joy & sorrow at his emerging child. You bore down again, straining to get the head out. It crept out slowly, cm by painful cm. You kept pushing, your mind blank, all you could feel was burning and strain.

“IT BURNS!!” you yelled/cried.

Bucky squeezed your hand and kissed your forehead, anything to sooth you.

“Come on…a bit more…” he said gently.

You inhaled and pushed again…pushing…burning….spreading you open….until you finally cried out when you felt the head slip from you. You breathed harshly, in and out, thankful for the brief respite. It was coming to a close, just the shoulders now.

“DON’T push, no pushing,” said Thor forcefully.

You panted as you felt a kind of tugging in you vagina. You wanted to bare down, but knew you couldn’t. You pulled Bucky’s hand, and trembled slightly.

"Almost over, love, almost there” he said.

You closed your eyes, focusing on your breathing. You felt a cold towell placed onto your forehead, providing relief. You opened you eyes to see Steve, gazing at you in pain - you hadn’t even realized he’d let go of your hand, and you’d clung to the metal railing attached to the bed. You gave him a small smile, and felt a sharp pain pull down you entrance.

“ WHAT THE F*CK?!?!” you grimaced.

“PUSH NOW – hard as you can!” Thor cried.

You wasted no time breathing in and pushing. The shoulders breached your opening – everything in your lower half was on fire. You were exhausted and in pain, you wanted to break down and start crying, but all you could do was push.

“PUSH…..Push…push harder!” demanded Thor.

Tears flooded down your cheeks as you bore down again, you could feel the shoulders spreading you open, wider than you’d ever been before. You felt like it would slice you in two, it was agony. You sobbed as you pushed, your body convulsing with the tears, shaking and trembling all over. It was too much – too wide— only pain– pain radiated through your entire body – you were sure you were going to pass out from oxygen deprivation until

“Ahhh!” you screamed, it forced itself out more and more until you felt it slip from you with a giant gush of fluid.

The weight was out of you, you gasped in relief.

“It’s a boy,” Steve beamed, Thor quickly cut the cord.

You cried, unable to control your emotions.

“I love you so much Y/n,” Bucky said, kissing your hair, then cheek, then hand.

Steve & he had happy tears in their eyes. You clung to their hands as you caught your breath.

“Why isn’t he crying?” you asked. T

hor was rubbing the baby’s back as he quickly walked over to a small table, instruments sat on the tray next to him.

“He’ll be fine,” Steve said with little conviction.

Bruce and Thor suctioned the mucus out of his lungs, and placed a small breathing mask on his tiny head. He looked small, and red, no movement came from him. Bucky pulled you close to his side, forcing the metal railing down & pressing you to him. You sniffled and cried, closing your eyes as Bucky whispered encouragements into your hair. You breathed deeply, then another contraction stirred.

“Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrraaaahhhhhhhhh,” you grunted.

You’d forgotten about the afterbirth. Bruce & Thor still worked gentle CPR on the baby, so Steve donned plastic gloves and moved between your legs.

“Just one more push,” he said.

But it wasn’t just one, it was more like 40, it took a half an hour to deliver the placenta, it being larger than your baby. You struggled and grunted, not wanting to go through this again. You pushed with what little energy you had. Your mind was only on the baby that had never cried.

“I’m sorry Y/n, but focus, you need to push it out,” Steve said gently.

You nodded your head and then closed your eyes and bore down. Somehow, it burned more and more as you pushed in spurts, too exhausted to hold your pushes.

“JUST RIP IT OUT!!!” you screamed at the top of your voice.

“One more,” Steve commanded.

You took a deep breath and pushed…it inched out of you at a glacial pace, stretching and opening you painfully. With one final push, you bore down hard, forcing your butt into the table. It was too much….to big….it wouldn’t come out. Until suddenly, it was sharply pulled from you, and a small waterfall of birthing fluids ran down to the floor,and splashing the tile. You wheezed, gulping giant breaths of air. Now, it was finished. You were exhausted, your body started healing itself, the baby on your mind. Within a minute your bump was gone, and your opening showed no signs of childbirth at all. You turnt your head to the side, when Bucky grasped your head and gently turned you to face him.

“I love you Y/n,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, “Love you so much, Doll. It’s…. it’ll be okay…. I—” he couldn’t finish his sentence, so he kissed you deeply, you reciprocated, but knew something was going on.

Steve gently moved your legs out of the stirrups, cleaned you, and put a light blanket over your lap and legs. As the kiss finished, you lowered Bucky’s hands and turned your head to Thor and Bruce, but they (& the baby) were gone. Panic set in until a second later, Bruce walked in, a tiny bundle in his arms. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, he slowly lowered the baby into your arms.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffled, “We did everything we could, but his lungs weren’t strong enough. But he didn’t feel any pain. And it’s not your fault, Y/n. ”

You looked down at your little son’s face, his eyes were closed, almost as if he were sleeping. You removed his little blue cap, and stroked his feathery dark hair. He had Bucky’s nose and chin, but your ears and lips. Unable to hold it in anymore, you broke down – heaving and sobbing, ugly crying until you couldn’t breath. Bucky has his right arm slung over your shoulders, while his metal fingers stroked his son’s small cheek. He cried quietly, trying to be strong for you. You heard a huge crack of thunder, so large that the building shook slightly, then it began to downpour. Steve finished mopping the floor, putting everything back into it’s normal place, then quietly left the room. Thunder and lightning filled the sky, & you realized where Thor had gone. You leaned on Bucky’s arm as you cried yourself to sleep. Bucky held you gently, then got into bed with you, and wept softly for hours, both of you in his arms.

***

Bucky quietly carried you to your shared room and tucked you into bed. Then he carried his son into the common room. Steve was still awake, he gazed at the dark rain that was still coming down, Sam sat in the shadows, trying to meditate. Bucky stood beside him and exhaled.

“I’m so sorry, Buck–” Steve started, but Bucky cut him off.

“Steve…we need to find them, the rest of them, and end this.” he said, his voice full of intent.

Steve nodded, knowing exactly what Bucky meant. Hydra had hurt them for the last time. “…Burn it all to the ground,” Bucky said.

He looked down to his infant son’s still face, and placed a soft kiss to the temple on his cold forehead, then looked at Steve.

“When do we start?” said Steve, and Sam simultaneously.

***

Meanwhile, Tony Stark watched the video feed, until he couldn’t take it. You held your son close to your chest, and then the feed snapped off. Tony sighed deeply, then (against his better judgement), opened the bottom door of his desk, opened the bottle of Scotch, and poured himself a small glass. He threw it back, and then forcefully chucked his glass against the wall. Closing his eyes, he held his head in his hands. A few minutes later, he opened up a set of folders on his projected screen. Flipping through them, he found the folder dated the day you had gone missing. Locked protectively, he typed in the password, the one only he knew, and opened the folder. Inside, he opened a video with a few minutes of content. He hit play, and saw you – leaving the Avengers compound. You were headed out to a market, your step carefree. As you exited the south side of the facility, two strong men rushed behind you. One pined your arms to the side, while the other injected your neck with liquidized vervain. You passed out in the captors arms.

The larger man smiled, then looked directly into the camera: “Hail Hydra, Mr. Stark. Such a pleasure, doing business with you,” he oozed.

They quickly put your body into the back of a nondescript range Rover, and speed away. The video cut out. Tony closed everything and sat in the dark. Thinking about what he’d done, he crept away from his office, and back into his bedroom. Stripping off his shirt, he climbed into bed, pulling Pepper close to him. Pepper stirred, but went back to a deep sleep. He breathed in her sweet smelling hair, and made himself close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's such a bummer.  
> If you're interested in a part 2, leave notes! Please leave comments or kudos !


End file.
